Savior
by Darkness113
Summary: Naruto's life isn't going too well, But he wants to find the best in life. Incluing love. How does Sasuke fit into that? Can He help Naruto? Can Naruto help him? sasuxnaru


Haze. Nothing more, and nothing less. Only haze. Stretching over the endless distance the boy walked like a smoky blanket. There was something ominous about it. Every so often He could hear strange noises, but he could never tell where they had come from. He couldn't see anything outside of his small bubble like space. That meant he couldn't protect himself. And he didn't even know what he was supposed to be protecting himself from.

They boy tried to walk in a strait line, but couldn't suppress the feeling that he was merely traveling in circles. He felt doomed to forever walk in his own footsteps, chasing something that wasn't even there.

He stopped.

What was he chasing? Why was he doing this? He stood quietly, trying to think of something, anything that could help him remember. He took another look around his surroundings. But his eyes could discern nothing from the misted nothingness.

Just then he felt a sense of urgency wash over him, willing him to move his feet. He began walking again. Then he jogged. Before he knew it he was in an all out sprint. He started to notice what was a figure in the distance. He picked up speed. He honestly didn't even care at this point what the shape was, it was _something._

Just as he was beginning to approach the figure, a small section of the fog in front of him cleared, and he immediately dug hi heals into the ground. He skidded to a stop in front of a high cliff, overlooking an abyss of utter darkness. He searched the other side for the figure that had brought him here, but he was nowhere in sight. The boy waited ……..And waited……………. And waited. He waited for what seemed like eternity, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He wanted to search for the strange shadow, But he didn't know where to even start. What if it came back and He wasn't there?

Then everything went cold. The boy shivered, despite the long sleeved shirt he had on. He had never really liked the cold. And it brought with it a sense of paranoia. Could there actually be someone, or something, watching him? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? The boy didn't know. But a warm spot started to form on the back of his neck. It moved slowly, transferring the heat slowly around his neck, working its way up as it moved so that it was finally on his forehead. The boy couldn't help but smile. Somehow the strange sensation made him feel safe and secure, even though he was surrounded by what he didn't know anything about. "Don't worry," A strange voice said from seemingly nowhere. "I love you, and I could never hurt you." And for some reason, the boy believed the voice. He wasn't one to trust easily, but he could almost feel the truth behind the statements.

"And I'm sorry," The voice said as the spot on his forehead fade.

"No! Don't go! I don't wanna be alone again!" The boy cried. But it was all in vain. The voice and the warmth it brought were both gone. He closed his eyes as all the pain and fear he had been blocking out came rushing in, almost drowning him with their heaviness. "Why? Why did he go?" That was the last thing he whispered before he let the mist envelope him, not willing to fight it anymore.

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up and ran a hand through his damp hair. _Damn it this is the third time this week! _Naruto complained to himself. He checked the clock on his nightstand. _5 O'clock. Nothing to do now. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep though…_ The blond made a list of all the things he needed to do today. He had to do laundry and wash dishes for his 'mom'. That wouldn't be to terribly bad. His dad wanted him to take out the trash, clean the attic, and polish his stupid trophies. The only thing that would take much time was attic.

"I'll probably do that last then. I should just go ahead and get everything done now. Maybe then I can actually go the open school today and get my stuff situated. Plus, I can get my schedule!" Naruto said enthusiastically, pumping his fist into the air. He grabbed his iPod off his nightstand and hooked it up to his iHome. He put it on shuffle and smiled when Savior by Rise Against came on.

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
what the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
as the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping  
through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

He went over to his closet, picking out a long sleeved orange shirt with random red streaks on it. Then he picked a comfortable pair of jeans and quickly changed.

_there is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
and there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
but seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear  
so tell me now_

After doing that, he pulled on some socks and found an orange pair of converse. He checked the day off on his calendar and made sure his room was in order.

_but the day pressed on like crushing weights  
for no man does it ever wait  
like memories of dying days  
that deafen us like hurricanes  
bathed in flames we held the brand  
uncurled the fingers in your hand  
pressed into the flesh like sand  
now do you understand?  
so tell me now_

He paused the song so that he could put the head phone in and put the buds in his ears. He left his room and hopped down the stairs of his crappy house to the kitchen, where there was a counter full of dirty dishes stacked up for him. He sighed and started to run water in the sink, waiting for it to get hot before he put the plug in the drain.

_if this ain't love then how do we get out?  
because I don't know  
that' s when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
that's when I told her I love you girl  
but I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have_

The water finally warmed up enough for his liking and he put the plug in, reaching under the sink for the soap. He let the sink fill and turned the water off. He put his hands in the soapy warm water, enjoying the feeling on his skin. It somehow reminded him of the warmth in his dreams.

He forced his body to start picking up dishes and washing them carefully, but his mind was not on the task. Why was he thinking of his dream? It was just a stupid dream. Right? For some reason the blond couldn't get it out of his head. He replayed the dream over and over in his head. He could see it as clear as if he was living though it.

_one thousand miles away  
there's nothing left to say  
but so much left that I don't know  
we never had a choice  
this world is too much noise  
it takes me under  
it takes me under once again_

As he though, he reached over to grab another dish but found his hand empty. He snapped out of his daze and turned his head to where the dishes should have been. But he found none. He looked at his 'dry' pile. He was so caught up he actually finished the dishes without even thinking about them. He put them away hastily and moved on to the laundry room.

I don't hate you  
I don't hate you  
so tell me now  
if this ain't love then how do we get out?  
because I don't know

He did laundry almost the same way. He finished in record time and couldn't remember anything about it. _What's up with me today? I though I agreed with myself a long time ago that thinking only leads to pain. _

_that's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
that's when I told her I love you girl  
but I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have  
I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no_

Well that it! The first chapter of my first story! I'm so excited! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think. Any comments or suggestions would be great! ^_^


End file.
